wwe gay erotica part 4
by wwesexshorts
Summary: Randy Orton one of the Hottest superstars makes Ted Dibiase look like his bitch. Also as an add on Aj Styles vs Alex Shelley. SLASH


**Aj Styles Vs. Alex Shelley Surprise appearance Vladimir Kozlov**

Aj styles had already been balls deep in Alex when Vladimir Koslov came. He thought that it was his turn at getting to fuck the one and only muscular stud Aj Styles. Vladimir walked up to Aj while he was anal pounding away at Alex Shelley who was taking it all in like a good little slave and began to undress. He revealed his flaccid cock to Aj who smiled and nodded at the good size it was. Vladimir asked if he may have the permission to enter his backside and Aj just moaned in pleasure. Vladimir took that as a yes and began to stroke his own cock at the sight of Aj fucking Alex. It was truly a sight to behold. Two studs rough fucking in the wwe wrestling arena ring. Vladimir had finally gotten his erection but he needed some lube. There was none in the ring so he began to rim Aj's ass who moaned in agreement that he was doing a good job. Vladimir swirled his tongue in Aj's unshaved hairy ass and licked the inner walls of his anus. By the time he was done there was enough saliva inside to water a garden. Vladimir still didn't want to stick his dry cock into Aj's ass so while Aj's fucked the brains out of Alex Vladimir went up to Alex and when he opened his mouth to ask what he was doing he stuck his Russian cock down his throat gagging him and causing saliva to drip down his chin and onto the wrestling matt.

Vladimir almost forgot what his goal was and stayed there for a few minutes skull fucking Alex causing him to cry and scream. He managed to get his dick out of Alex's mouth long enough to come up behind Aj and slide his cock into his ass. "Awwwwww that feels so good." Replied Aj as Vladimir slid his wet cock into Aj's somewhat virgin ass. "Fuck me harder. Make me your bitch." Replied Aj as he continued to thrust his manhood into Alex who was very close to spilling his seed as you could see the veins in Alex's cock pulsate. Soon enough Alex spilt his seed all over the matt. "Too bad that wasn't in my mouth". Replied Aj to Alex. "Aj scooped up Alex's load and rubbed it onto Vladimir's cock. This caused Aj to start to throb inside of Alex as he felt Alex's cum penetrate deep into his insides enveloping him like a fire. Aj came inside Alex who smiled as he felt Aj's semen race inside of his walls of his ass. Aj slumped onto Alex. Vladimir was still going at it but he started going faster and began to hit Aj's sweet spot. This caused Aj to get another erection in which he kept it inside Alex's ass. Alex's ass became extremely tights at the feeling of his flaccid dick turn hard and tried to squeeze it out. This caused Aj to go into a euphoric feeling when he came inside Alex for the second time in two minutes. Alex felt like a dirty street whore but he didn't care because he liked the feeling of cum in his ass.

Vladimir was almost done as his throbs in his cock caused his cock to bulge and grow larger than normal inside of Aj's ass. The veins in his dick were pulsating and it was time to let his seed go into the stud known as Aj Styles. Aj smiled and told him to let him have it. So he did. But Vladimir was well known for having large loads. He came in Aj's ass sending not seven, not eight, not nine but ten volleys of the creamy hot goodness into the TNA wrestling stars ass. Vladimir pulled out causing cum to drip down Aj's ass. Vladimir had his wish come true. He came in the sexy Aj Styles.

**Ted Dibiase Jr Vs. Randy Orton**

Randy Orton had made Dibiase his bitch. Randy had pushed him to the ground and began to tenderly kiss him dominating Ted's mouth was Randy's tongue which practically chocked Ted. Ted and Randy were both muscular studs and both had the potential to win the match but Dibiase was just too submissive. Randy licked up into Ted's abs telling him what great cum gutters he has. Ted was incredibly aroused and rock hard and was eagerly waiting for Randy to pleasure him either with his muscular tight ass or hot mouth. Randy had no interest in letting Ted's cock go into his mouth. He had too much to say. Without any lube or saliva Randy sat on Dibiase's muscular cock. Randy could practically feel it throbbing already. Dibiase closed his eyes and let a wave of pleasure envelop him. Randy didn't want this and he knew that without any lube it could be a very painful fuck. Randy began to move faster and faster on Ted's cock causing Ted to enjoy it less and less as his cock became red and raw. Randy knew that he could get him to cum without giving him any real pleasure at all. He moved faster and faster on Ted's muscular thick jock cock. Randy loved that Ted was a jock but wanted to see him suffer.

Ted had always but a thick headed muscle jock and that's the kind that Randy liked to fuck. Ted screamed in pain and agony as his cock felt as if it were on fire. Randy knew that Ted was close. His precum which had originally been the only source of wetness within his ass had dried up and disappeared and while his cock wasn't throbbing he knew he was as good as done. Ted was too concentrated on the pain of the anal he was "giving" when he ejaculated from his thick muscular jock cock. It was only when he came inside his ass that Randy stopped. Randy was still full of energy while Ted lay there physically and emotionally drained. Randy wasn't done with him quite yet. The pain was just the beginning. You see having dry cock anal is just as painful for the ass as the cock. Randy was just used to the pain in his ass while Ted wasn't. He would use this against us. Before he flipped Ted over for his anal destruction Randy bent down and licked the sweat and cum off of his abs. "I told you they were good cum gutters." Replied Randy."Fuck you asshole." Said Ted Dibiase. I'll fuck your asshole he responded as he shoved his think shaft down into the jocks muscular ass. How do you like the vipers cock? Said Randy Orton.

Soon you'll get the overwhelming poison aka my cum in your ass! Please stop! He said as Randy made balls deep thrusts into the ass of the muscular stud Ted. But Randy made no intention of letting up as he pulled out all the way and put it back in. Ted screamed at the sensation of it completely exiting and then ripping apart his innards. Shut your fucking mouth bitch as he wrapped Ted's face in his sweaty wrestling trunks which were lined with cum and sweat. Randy pulled his hair and let out a dominant roar as his cock finally sputtered and released the biggest ejaculation in the world. The semen flooded the sweaty jocks ass and came out his mouth. Ted tried to scream but he was choking on Randy's cum. Randy got up and left him to swallow his load. Randy flipped Ted back around took handfuls of his own cum and wiped it into Ted's muscular abs and cock. Ted no longer had the energy to fight him off and allowed him to do so. Randy pulled his wrestling trunks off of the jocks head and put them on loving that more of Ted and his come was in his trunks for later. He jumped out of the ring and let Ted cry in a pool of Randy's man seed.

**Shamrock vs. Goldberg**

The two huge muscular jocks stood face to face in the ring. They were about to begin when Goldberg took control Shamrock. Now Shamrock was a muscular dude so he was able to fight back as well. He managed to pin Goldberg and oraly assault his mouth with his rock hard dick. Goldberg pushed him off and sat on top of Shamrock. Goldberg began to rim Shamrock's asshole as he sat on top of him. Goldberg took his gloved fist and managed to shove it all in the Shamrock's ass. The Shamrock kicked him off and trapped him in the corner of the ring where he managed to rim Goldbergs ass as he was regaining conscience. Goldberg knew just how to deal with him and forcibly pushed Shamrock's face into his scrotum where he was forced to lick his sensitive areas. Once Shamrock knew he was starting to enjoy it he slapped Goldbergs arm away, stood up and plowed his ass with his 12 incher. Goldberg cringed and tightened his anal muscles which made it hard for Shamrock to go deeper. Goldberg fell back and they both landed on the matt but Shamrocks dick was still in his ass so Shamrock went balls deep. Goldberg winced at the minor inconvenience and butted him away. It was Goldbergs time to do some damage. Goldberg wrapped his beefy muscular jock arms around shamrocks upper body and wrapped his sweaty legs around Shamrocks pubic area causing Goldberg to accidentaly hit Shamrock in the ball sack leaving Shamrock paralyzed in pain. Goldberg took this opportunity and shoved his manhood into Shamrocks ass.

The Shamrock didn't feel a thing as he was to busy feeling the pain of being kicked in the balls spread to his stomach. Goldberg pounded away at his competitors surprisingly loose ass. Goldberg grabbed hold of Shamrocks cock with an iron grip and began to give him a handjob. Shamrock liked this and leaned his head back in apporovement. The jocks ass was getting wetter by the second as his sweat from Shamrock and Goldberg dripped into his asshole. This made it easier for Goldberg to make fast thrusts in and out of Shamrocks ass. The iron like grip of Goldberg began to loosen as he began to feel his veins in his cock pulsate within Shamrock. He slowed himself down and right before he came he pulled out of Shamrocks ass and laid out his man seed all over Shamrocks abs and cock. Shamrock liked this and used it as a lubricant for his own cock. He soon also felt the effects of the good sex as he felt his orgasm build up inside. He also ejaculated all over his abs where Goldberg proceeded to lick his nipples and abs clean of all the cum. They both smiled into each other's eyes and shook each other's wet cum stained hands. They were pleased.

*I'm taking requests! Any and all wrestlers are open to be written about!*


End file.
